


'Ellison-Sandburg-Banks' series

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A small glimpse into the Ellison-Sandburg-Banks household.





	1. A Special Kind of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: As usual, I'd like to thank my brilliant beta readers. To Terri, Kit and Mary Ellen. Thanks girls, you helped me so much! Also, I'd like to thank Syl for her "consultant" work, she helped a lot too -T'es geniale, Syl, merci! And the last but not the least, Katikat who's always there as well 

 

Story Notes: I'm not putting any bdsm warnings because there isn't any b/d or s/m in that fic (graphic or otherwise -just hints, which you'll miss if you blink ) but I should warn you that there's some talk about sexual spanking-it's so tame though, I didn't think it would need a plain warning but I know some of you out there just hate that kind of thing so, well, you were warned, okay? 

 

 

*******

 

Opening the door of the loft, Simon hoped he would have the strength to pull off his clothes before going to bed. Good thing he slept in the nude, as he just wouldn't have been able to make the effort of pulling on pajamas; undressing was already difficult enough. He sighed loudly; he couldn't remember being so tired. He hadn't had more than three hours of sleep per night for more than a week.

 

But tonight Major Crime's efforts had been rewarded. They had arrested the gang who was responsible for the killing of eight gay men and women -a case that had definitely hit a little too close to home. The killings had begun a month ago but they had finally found a serious lead a week before, which had ultimately led to the arrest of the whole gang just a few hours ago.

 

Removing his last item of clothing. Simon shook his head to stop any more thoughts about the case. He didn't want to think of it - not here. He just wanted to think about his two lovers sleeping upstairs in their bed.

 

He smiled: "his lovers", "their bed"... He didn't think he would ever tire of saying those words.

 

Naked and not caring about the clothes laying discarded on the floor -Jim would just have to accept the mess - he climbed the stairs that would bring him to his two men. He would have liked to make love, long and slow, to definitely forget the whole month but he was just too tired and he knew his lovers were as well.

 

He had sent them back home around midnight, seeing they were just too exhausted to function. They'd protested, wishing to stay with him, even if it was just to wait for him to finish the last formalities of the case, but Simon hadn't backed down. The two men had been up for thirty-six hours straight, cruising the bars and then coming directly back at the station to gather the last pieces of evidence. They'd known time was coming short and that they had to act now.

 

The two men had helped Simon organize the final bust that would lead to multiple arrests. Sentinel and Guide had been part of the team that had made the arrests, of course, and they'd stayed until the murdering gang had been officially stopped. But at that point, Simon sent them home. Being the Captain, he couldn't leave before all the formalities were over and done with, but fortunately he could dismiss his exhausted men. Which he'd done, blatantly ignoring the famous Ellison Glare or the Sandburg `pleading' Look.

 

Now that he was back at the loft he couldn't wait to at least see them, safe and sleeping peacefully.

 

He reached the last step and watched his lovers. The moon was bathing the whole loft enough for him to be able to see quite clearly. He smiled at the sight of them. Blair was sprawled like he always did and Jim was spooned around him as much as he could, considering the position of the smaller man.

 

As he took a step towards the bed, two eyes opened lazily: Jim was awake. Had been, without a doubt, as soon as Simon entered the loft - checking that his tribe was safe in his territory. Simon had learned to expect and love that particular side of Jim. It gave him a warm feeling deep inside him to know he was one of that tribe.

 

He smiled at his lover and the Sentinel smiled back.

 

"I started to think you had found someone else to sleep with, Simon" the younger man whispered, clearly not wanting to wake their sleeping lover. The Captain snorted softly and caught a faint smell of something he was definitely familiar with. He made a show of sniffing the air.

 

"I see you two got busy." He sat on the bed and leaned forward to give Jim a kiss. The Sentinel had waited to taste Simon all night and took his time, almost purring. When they parted, a huge grin was plastered on both their faces.

 

"Blair felt a little unsettled." Jim said quietly, answering his lover. He smoothed back some strands of hair on Blair's face, who didn't even stir.

 

"This case has been difficult for him." Simon couldn't resist the temptation of the young man's body sprawled like that. He ran his hand from Blair's neck to his buttocks, not looking for a sexual response. He just loved touching that sweet body and loved knowing he could indulge himself even when his youngest lover was asleep.

 

"This case has been difficult for all of us, Simon." Jim replied as quietly as before. The older man remained silent for a moment, not stopping the slow motion on Blair's back. Finally he nodded to himself and placed a tender kiss on the nape of the young man's neck.

 

"Too true. I'm just happy and relieved it's finally over." He gave Jim a final kiss and settled on his side of the bed, gently manhandling Blair so that the young man's head was nestled against his neck. Simon loved having Blair like this, close to him. Jim followed the movement and spooned more comfortably around his Guide, sliding his arms between the two bodies and firmly around the smaller man's slim waist.

 

"When you've finished manhandling me, warn me, guys, okay?" said a very sleepy voice. The two men chuckled and kissed the sweet face.

 

"Sorry, baby." Simon whispered in his ear "Go back to sleep. We're finished."

 

"`kay. `s good you're back, Si." The younger man wiggled a little to get more comfortable and apparently satisfied, sighed and stilled.

 

"Yes, it's good. Now, shush, babe and sleep." Jim said, rubbing the warm back.

 

"Uh-uh" Blair was already sleeping.

 

The two older men smiled lovingly and settled for the night.

 

Now that everyone was where they were supposed to be - within arms reach - Jim followed Blair in the arms of Morpheus quickly. Simon on the other hand, exhausted as he was, didn't go to sleep at once. It was a case of being too tired to sleep.

 

He didn't mind too much though. He was in bed with the two men he loved, listening to their even breathing and feeling the warmth of their bodies. He smiled contentedly and thought about how they were domesticated enough to have their habits, like any other couples... or was that threesomes?

 

They were sleeping in their usual places, with Blair in the middle, usually almost pinned under the two big men. He always slept on his belly, face down, his head hidden in the neck of one of them. They sometimes feared he would suffocate but he just said he couldn't sleep in another position. His legs and arms entangled with theirs when he wasn't spooned against Jim.

 

In other words - because Simon always thought it was the main point of the "demonstration" - Blair was completely open and exposed to the sight and touch of his two lovers. The young man didn't have any problem with being played with even when he was asleep.

 

He didn't have any problem with nakedness and intimacy, period.

 

It if wasn't for his hate of the cold, he would be naked more often. For instance, when he woke and went downstairs - during the night, or each morning - he always put on a robe or he risked "freezing his balls off and then, where would you guys be ?". But Simon was the first to admit there was a certain appeal in sliding his hands under that thick robe of his and discovering all the warm skin hidden beneath it. He just loved how Blair would lean against him or Jim each time they did so, how he would let himself be caressed or pawed (depending on the mood or the level of arousal). His smile was so sweet it always made Simon's heart ache, but it was a good ache.

 

Still not ready to go to sleep, Simon thought about how his conceptions of things had changed in the last seven months. Before being with Jim and Blair, he never expected tenderness from his male lovers. To him, women were for making love and men were for fucking. He'd had some trouble admitting that he'd been one hell of a repressed man.

 

As long as there was no kissing and no cuddling, he still could pretend he was nothing but straight. It was a repression or else why did he never bottom before these two? Before Jim and Blair, he'd been one of those men who thought as long as they were doing the fucking, doing the actual penetrating, they couldn't be gay.

 

Blair told him it was nothing more than another one of those taboos deeply ingrained in the male psyche.

 

Thing was, his two lovers had completely changed his point of view. Blair, for instance, was never ashamed of asking for a kiss or cuddling on the couch or in the bed. Jim never refused his lover, never shied away from giving him what he needed, and when it was his turn asking for some TLC, he didn't deny his needs -at least, he'd learned not to. After all, Simon had known the ice-cold hard ass sob Jim was BS - Before Sandburg - and the Captain knew the young Guide was teaching Jim not to be afraid of showing his emotions, which worked real fine with the Sentinel.

 

The two men were just very physical all the time, very "sweet" to each other and Simon had soon learned to follow their examples.

 

He smiled inwardly. Blair wouldn't have let him back down anyway; his babe definitely knew how to be merciless. And anyway, what Blair wanted, Blair got.

 

Few people knew about them, but Simon was aware that when people thought about the three of them, they always had a strict "hierarchy" in mind. Sexual or not, how anyone could believe Jim or Simon had the upper hand in this relationship was beyond him. The little Guide had them both wrapped so tightly around his little finger it was a miracle they still could breathe.

 

No. The truth was, no one really had the upper hand in their relationship. They sometimes argued and won or conceded said arguments but in a word, they compromised.

 

The only place where they enjoyed those power games was in bed...well, not exactly *bed*bed since the whole loft had been christened more than once, but rather in their lovemaking or fucking sessions. And of course, the two were different, though both were highly satisfying and highly pleasurable.

 

Making love to and with these two men was so intense Simon couldn't help but feel his whole body tingling all over each time he just thought of their hands on him or his cock buried deep inside his oh so willing lovers.

 

He had to admit though, if someone would have told him that one day he would have not only one but two male lovers, he would have laughed right in their face...or maybe even punched said face, he wasn't too proud to admit it. He would have seen it as an insult to him, to his masculinity. And an offence to his principles.

 

So yes, he knew he had definitely been repressed, he could say it now. Jim had been more than happy when he finally had said it out loud; the Sentinel had said he would give him a badge now that he wasn't alone in his FRGC any more. And if someone wonders what FRGC was, it meant Fucking Repressed Guys Club, courtesy of one Blair 'Smug Bastard' Sandburg.

 

Since Simon was doing a little confession, even if he was in bed and per se, it was just to himself, he could also admit those last seven months had been pure heaven. He'd been so happy with the two men sharing his life.

 

He had everything he even wanted from a relationship (even if at the times he thought "girlfriend" instead of "boyfriend" ). They had a very healthy and very active sex life and they had a real intimacy. What more could a man wish for?

 

Simon closed his eyes. He smiled even more, anticipating the moment he would wake up. He knew what he would see.

 

Jim had the habit of "sniffing" his Guide first thing in the morning. The Sentinel needed to imprint Blair's scent like that. He never could get enough of his lover's smell. He often "scented" Simon as well but the mornings were Blair's moments. The young man never protested, although he always made sure he took a shower the night before -that was his only condition, even if Jim kept telling him he never smelled "bad " to his Sentinel senses. As usual, the young man let his lovers do their "things" as he always called them.

 

Simon had to admit he craved those moments. He had found it a little unsettling at first but quickly got used to it and finally began getting aroused by the whole process. He found the sight of the big man lazily smelling their smaller lover highly erotic. And the little noises Blair made only added to the lovely - and arousing - scene.

 

Jim loved his Guide's neck in particular and would spend the longest time scenting it, nuzzling it. Then he would find other places on the pliant body. The small of his back, the inner thigh, that soft place where hip and upper leg met. Finally he would nuzzle his lover's groin and take him in his mouth, making Blair moan and cry even deeper. Simon would often stroke himself at the same pace that Jim sucked their lover's cock.

 

After the three men came, Simon and Jim usually would take turns taking Blair; they just couldn't get enough of that body. Their lovemaking would end with three very sated men, their bodies damp with sweat, their harsh breathing echoing in the loft and their quick heartbeats lulling a happy Sentinel. Blair would fall asleep for a moment, gently winding down and lazily rubbing his flaccid cock against Jim or Simon's leg. The two men didn't know if the younger man was even aware of it. But to them it was most endearing, to say the least.

 

Actually, Simon had discovered things about himself since he was with Jim and Blair, things he never thought he would associate with himself.

 

He discovered that he loved to watch. He got aroused by watching Jim fuck Blair; he got turned on from watching Blair suck Jim. That was something he never really expected, but it was definitely one of his major kinks. Jim on the other hand, couldn't just watch and not participate. He said it was a Sentinel thing: he was too possessive to allow his lovers to fuck each other without being with them.

 

And Blair...well, Blair was one of the most unselfconscious person he'd ever met. Blair was completely in touch with his fantasies and his kinks. And what he loved most was being taken by two big men. As much as he hated being manhandled outside the bedroom, he just craved it inside.

 

 

Since the young man didn't see anything wrong with having fantasies and living them with his chosen mates, he certainly was the kinkiest of the three. Although Jim wasn't far behind. Thing was, the Sentinel never shied away from trying a new idea, a new scene. Certainly his dominant nature was thrilled by the feisty but submissive nature of Blair.

 

Having a naked Blair under him while he was fully clothed was a great turn on for the Sentinel and had quickly become one for Simon as well. Same thing with them sometimes making love to Blair at the same time, one fucking his ass and the other his mouth. Simon was always amazed at what their lover let them do. And the young man always tried to explain to him that he was perfectly happy and satisfied in his role.

 

Blair always said they had a perfect threesome: he was the ultimate bottom, Jim was the man in the middle and Simon was the ultimate top. The dynamics being the Sentinel was dominant with his Guide and slightly more submissive with Simon, although Blair always teased them about being just a bunch of Alpha males. The young man's preference for bottoming and playing a subservient role from time to time never stopped him from playing the aggressor sometimes to his lovers' pleasure. Simon always felt such a thrill submitting to someone who so rarely played that aggressive role.

 

Simon had more problems accepting what he called his "darker" side and what Blair insisted on calling his "expressive" side. That had led to some tension between the lovers in the past when Blair had asked if they could try some sexual spanking from time to time. Jim had laughed and tenderly kissed his lover. Then he'd swatted his Guide's butt with a hard hand, saying he'd waited a long time to spank that cute ass of his.

 

 

But Simon hadn't reacted so well.

 

He'd refused, explaining that he couldn't imagine hurting the younger man like that and he just couldn't understand Blair would want it. But the truth was, he had hurt his lover that day and hadn't understood how much. The thing was, not only had he denied Blair's desire but worse, he had made him ashamed of it.

 

Jim had talked sternly with him, trying to show him his mistake. They'd had a long discussion afterwards about it and Simon had realized his inhibitions were responsible for his violent reaction. His misconception about what Blair asked had misled him.

 

Blair didn't want to be beaten; he didn't want to turn black and blue. He respected those who needed it but he wasn't into pain himself. He just wanted to have his ass spanked, that was no big deal and it was a great turn on for him - and for Jim, who had been more than eager to try that new experience.

 

Simon had realized he was being stubborn and unfair, and had forced himself to think about it seriously. Blair had been ready to forget about it if he really couldn't do it but one night, the older man had tried it on the younger man.

 

The experience had been a great turn on. Simon had completely let go and enjoyed that session more than he ever thought he would, or could. Blair had been so excited during the spanking he almost had his own little zone.

 

When Simon had given his last smack, Jim had licked the hot cheeks of his Guide's body and with a predatory gleam in his eyes, assured the bigger man that he'd better be the one doing the spanking next time or they'd be hell to pay. And when Simon had finally penetrated the young man, taking him on his hands and knees and feeling the hot skin under his own, he had wondered what had made his think this could be sick. It had been so good!

 

The scene had been really intense and they'd just loved it. They indulged themselves more often than not after that first time.

 

Simon just had to face his own fantasies and to finally see accept that there was nothing wrong with them and definitely nothing sick with living them with the men he loved. Jim drilling into him the notion of "sane, safe and consensual", which had become his motto as well. They'd tried more and more things together, with Blair playing the role of the teacher to the sometimes skittish but always aroused Simon. The older man had been a very smart student. In a way, it was as if the spanking scene had helped him to let his inhibitions go away. He'd become more and more comfortable in their play and was often the one initiating them now.

 

One of the consequences of that particular thing was the fact that they'd become even more comfortable with each other. They were in synch in a way and it definitely felt really good.

 

For Simon, things were just perfect in the Ellison-Sandburg-Banks Household. That was the simple truth.

 

He nuzzled lazily his beloved Blair and lovingly watched Jim sleeping behind his Guide, all traces of worry or tension having disappeared from his face. Simon loved seeing the Sentinel like that, happy to know it was of those things nobody else ever saw...

 

In fact, one thing Simon loved above all when in a relationship was all the little details he knew that nobody else did.

 

Like the sniffing marathon Jim did every morning. Or how the Sentinel's favorite position when he was being made love to was on his back because he loved being kissed and having his nipples played with when he was being penetrated. Or how he loved to read Clancy's books, sprawled on the couch, knees bent up with his book leaning against them and listening with one ear to his two lovers watching TV.

 

Sexual details or not, Simon loved being the keeper of all those little secrets.

 

Like when he heard someone make a crude comments to Blair at the station (even after three years, there always was someone to make them) about how the anthropologist had to put out or suck the chiefs to stay in the place. Instead of just yelling at the offenders and reporting them, Simon now preferred thinking about said techniques. Those guys would never know that sometimes, when Blair was still highly strung from his day, he would actually hum while blowing his lovers. The first times he did it to Jim, the poor guy had almost zoned non-stop. Simon had to admit, the first time Blair had done it to him, he wasn't far from zoning either, Sentinel or not.

 

Now they were both used to it. In a good way of course, definitely. Simon couldn't imagine that particular detail ever becoming boring. It was another of those little things he loved so much in his mate. One of those hundred things that made him feel good.

 

It was always interesting when you considered all the weird things you got used to in your everyday life. Like your hyperactive lover humming when giving one of his wonderful blowjobs. Simon sometimes caught himself looking at someone and wondering if their lover was doing it as well. If they didn't, it was a pity because having someone humming on your dick when said dick was being masterfully sucked was a mind-blowing experience...

 

Simon smiled fondly. Blair just never really stayed silent. He sang softly when he cooked, less softly when he took his shower. He spoke non-stop when he watched TV, argued with the men and women presenting the programs or cheered on his favorite characters when he watched his shows. He gave whole lectures to the void when he searched for information on the net. Not having an audience wasn't a problem for him, and he wasn't always aiming his speeches to his lovers, even if they were in the same room. More often than not, he left the two men doing their things in the loft while he softly talked to himself.

 

Finally feeling himself dozing off, Simon nestled more comfortably under the sheets. He put one hand on Blair's naked thigh and very lightly rubbed it with his fingers, lulling himself to sleep...

 

***

 

Less than six hours later, Simon started to stir. His drowsy mind caught whispers and restrained laughter. He smiled without opening his eyes. Apparently his two lovers were up. Naked skin caressed his arm and he shivered. A deep chuckle made him grin wider.

 

"Naughty Chief! I told you to behave and let Simon sleep a little more." A little gasp answered the "scolding". The older man didn't know what Jim was doing to his Guide but he could guess...and he definitely wanted to be a part of it. He opened his eyes and rolled on his side to face his lovers.

 

Blair was on his back, hands pinned to his side by his Sentinel who was nibbling his earlobes and then going south. Simon saw Blair squirming under the big body and felt a stir in his groin. This time he didn't want to only watch, he wanted to participate and he wanted to do it now! "Don't tell me you started without me - again!" he growled playfully.

 

Jim laughed and freed Blair before leaning over to the older man to give him a kiss. Simon didn't have time to take his breath before a naked anthropologist launched himself at him, straddling him.

 

"Finally, Simon! We've been waiting for you forever, man." The young man, still straddling Simon's thighs, lay down on him, putting his head on his shoulder. He began licking the bigger man's neck.

 

Simon growled deeply and felt a wave of arousal hit him. He had a naked Blair plastered over his front and the little tease was squirming over him! He raised a hand and smacked that beloved ass, hard. Blair's moan went straight to his cock.

 

He rolled completely so that Blair, his legs still around his waist, was now on his back, his hip slightly elevated. He loomed over the young man. In a swift movement, he took the tube that he knew would be on the bed table and quickly had lube on his hands. It was one of those little habits of his. Even though he wasn't going to penetrate Blair -yet- he loved the feeling of the lube on their cocks, it made the rubbing even more pleasurable to him. He covered both their cocks with it, already clenching his teeth at the sensation.

 

Blair was squirming even stronger now; a wicked grin on his already flushed face. He was trying to bring a reaction out of his lover. Simon smacked him again. "You want to play, little boy? That's it? Well, let's the game begin then." Simon began thrusting hard against the body under him. Blair's eyes were almost black from arousal and he could feel the heat coming from the young Guide.

 

It was Jim's turn to growl deep inside at the exciting scents exuded from his two mates. While his bigger lover was pumping against his smaller one, he came nearer and attacked Blair's mouth, muffling his enticing moans. He felt his Guide's hand creep towards his cock and he rewarded his lover by making the kiss sweeter and licking his lips. His own hands starting to play with Blair's nipples, taking their time tugging at the nipple ring in particular. The moans became louder, and Blair's hand was maddeningly slow.

 

Then that same hand accelerated in rhythm with the thrusts of Simon against him.

 

"Oh yes, this is good, babe, so good. You feel so good like that." Simon grunted. He knew talking during sex was something they all enjoyed - Jim being the one to love it more. He seemed to transform words to pure sensation, as if the words became real to his sensitive body. "You like that, babe, don't you? You're so beautiful your legs spread and around my waist? Hmm yeah, this is just so perfect..."

 

The thrusts became rougher and the hand on Jim's cock followed the motions perfectly. Jim was purring non-stop at that point and he bit one nipple hard. He knew they wouldn't last long.

 

With a cry, Simon came first, bringing Blair to climax soon after him. The young man made his Sentinel come almost at the same time with his talented hand. Simon always teased him about his perfect coordination, saying it was 'damn handy', a pun that always sent the professor into lust-filled giggles.

 

Jim licked his Guide's hand clean, tasting himself in the process. It was erotic enough for him but what he loved best was the taste of his lovers' come. It was as if he was tasting the very essence of the men and it was heaven to him. Simon was doing the same thing with the young man's belly, avoiding the lube which was unfortunately not edible. He made a mental note to himself to add it to their "shopping list". He would send Blair; the young man always loved choosing the most exotic flavors for them all.

 

Once they were relatively clean, they looked at each other. They were all flushed and sweaty. The Sentinel could hear their hearts slowing down to normal. Jim smiled fondly at the sated look on the faces of his lovers'.

 

Simon took a deep breath. His whole body was still feeling his first orgasm. He thought "first" because he knew that was just the first round.

 

He sat on his heels and waited.

 

"Who's going to ask?" He finally said in an amused tone.

 

"Don't want to break the mood, man." Blair replied. You could already hear the sleep in his voice.

 

"Okay. I'm sacrificing myself, then." The older man sighed. "I love you guys but you're messy! So...who's sleeping on the wet spot."

 

"*We*'re messy? And anyway, wouldn't that be wet *spots*? " Jim asked a little smugly. Simon rolled his eyes.

 

The answer came from the genius of their family. "Towel, man. Towel under the bed." Simon arched an eyebrow but looked under the bed and indeed, a big towel was waiting for him. He took it and plastered it over the bed, manhandling Blair in order to put it under him as well.

 

The young man let himself be turned and put back to his previous position without a word. "This is so not what I see as a romantic ending to a great fuck session, Si! " The voice was apparently pouting a little.

 

Simon softly kissed Blair's cheek and let his face rub gently against the young man's. "You're all warm, baby. You feel so good."

 

"That's my line, Simon." Jim replied lazily. He nuzzled Blair's neck, as usual. He was just drawn to that part of his Guide's body. That sweet smelling neck of his...

 

"Don't eat me, guys." Blair whispered, his eyes already half closed. "You still need me, remember."

 

Simon turned on his side, bringing Blair with him, like he'd done the night before. "You're damn right, we still need you." Blair turned as well and began very lightly to rub against Simon's leg. He took Jim's arm and pulled him close to him, kissing the knuckles softly.

 

"`am taking a short nap."

 

"Sure, baby." Jim replied in a thoughtful tone. Blair being plastered against his front, his slow movements were doing wonderful things to his cock. Jim smiled wickedly. He definitely would be the first tasting that sweet body when they woke up. He let the lazy movement of Blair's body lull him to sleep. They all needed it anyway. The whole month had just been a nightmare. They would spend the weekend together and put it all behind them.

 

Blair startled awake. "What's wrong, Chief?" Jim asked, frowning. He couldn't sense anything from his Guide.

 

"Forgot, man." The young man said, clearly not completely awake.

 

"Forgot what?"

 

"Love you, guys." The two men smiled on each side of him. They kissed him at the same time.

 

"Love you too, babe."

 

Simon peered over the smaller man's head and sent a quiet "Love you" to Jim, who sent it back at him. They nestled back and fell asleep in no time.

 

Simon's last thought was a very satisfied feeling of peace and warmth. Indeed, things were definitely perfect in the Ellison-Sandburg-Banks Household.


	2. A Christmas Interlude

Author's Notes: To Terri and Syl for their encouragements and enthusiasm and ME for her great work. As usual, thanks for your help girls. And to Bobbie, the new member of the Gang, welcome aboard and thank you as well, girl! Also, this fic is for Katikat. Kive Kat! 

 

Story Notes: Okay gang, this fic is a part of what I -very simply- called the "Ellison-Sandburg-Banks" series. This isn't the direct sequel to "A Special Kind of Peace" some of you asked me to write but just a little interlude for Christmas and I know I'm being a little late here, sorry, but the story *was* written the 25th so technically it *is* a Christmas fic For those who're interested, I'm still writing in that new little universe of mine, promise Just wanted to write something for the holidays 

 

 

******* 

 

Wrapping paper and other boxes scattered all around the floor, some presents still on the table or the chairs - Santana's CD `Shaman', some sweaters, a jacket, silk briefs, books, an already precious picture of Daryl and his father in a handmade wooden frame carved with a bear and his cub, another of the three men together carved with a wolf, a panther and a bear, some DVD's-- clothes laying discarded around the living room, the loft had apparently been witness to a great, happy and amorous Christmas Eve. 

 

On that Christmas' Day morning, the three men were already up and lazily taking advantage of their day off, doing nothing but enjoying themselves.. 

 

Simon was sitting comfortably in the armchair, engrossed in his new book. He sipped at his coffee now and then, closing his eyes at each gulp. He didn't know where Blair had found this new brand, but he sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to wait until next Christmas for another sample. This was the best coffee he'd ever drunk. He licked his lip and swallowed the precious liquid. Then he went back to his book but was distracted by a soft laugh coming from his youngest lover soon followed by a soft comment whispered by their Sentinel. 

 

Simon smiled at the picture his two lovers made. Blair was watching *Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amelie Poulain* aka *Amelie* a French film he'd wanted for the longest time. Jim was watching Blair watch the film, an occupation Simon understood all too well. Both men were sitting on the floor, Jim leaning against the couch facing the TV with Blair sitting between his legs, nestled against the bigger man's chest. Like the older man, they were still clothed in their underwear and a tee shirt for Jim and a heavy and warm --and brand new-- sweater for Blair, even with the fire lit, it never seemed to be warm enough for him -unless when they were making love of course, then, he would feel hotter than hot. Their legs were entangled in the covers, blankets and other heavy cushions the three men had spread down on the floor the night before after they'd opened their presents and Blair had wanted to make love in front of the Christmas tree. The younger man had quietly stated he wanted them to have a new tradition, namely hot and romantic lovemaking in the first hours of Christmas Day. No need to say that neither of his lovers had anything to say against that new development and the hours following Blair's quiet demand had been more than sweet and definitely more than hot. There was certainly something to say about creating new traditions in one's family. Simon smiled fondly, his body remembering the long hours of lovemaking at the same time as his mind. 

 

Jim felt the change in Simon and slowly turned his head towards his lover, smiling teasingly at him. The Sentinel knew perfectly well what was going on in the older man's head -his head and other parts of his anatomy, no doubt. He made a show of nibbling Blair's ear, sliding his hand under his Guide's sweater and rubbing the skin underneath, the hands disappearing lower and lower, knowing what it did to his older lover. Simon reacted as expected, moaning softly and sending a silent warning to his playful mate. 

 

Jim laughed quietly and gave a quick kiss to Blair's cheek, stopping the teasing, although the look the older man sent him clearly told him he would pay for that little show later. 

 

Blair stayed oblivious to the play between his two men. He was engrossed in the film and only reacted by leaning even more against his Sentinel's broad chest. He instinctively knew the teasing wasn't going anywhere and let himself be played with without really reacting. He couldn't help his body reacting slightly to the touches and caresses of Jim of course -he never could as far as the two older men were concerned- but they all were comfortable enough with each other to know when things were serious or not, whether one of them really wanted things to heat up or not. Since that wasn't the case right now, he let Jim do his thing and kept on watching his film. 

 

Simon, whose blood pressure was back to normal now, shook his head fondly at the antics of his lovers. Blair could be the hottest lover he'd ever had but trust the guy to keep his cool even while being pawed at when he was interested in something else. Granted, Jim was just playing, not really interested -for now- in something other than teasing his older lover and taking advantage of the sweet body sprawled between his legs, but still, that was Blair Sandburg for you. 

 

The movie Blair -and supposedly Jim- was watching wasn't a tape but a DVD. The Ellison-Sandburg-Banks household was now the proud owner of a DVD player and recorder. Actually, that was a present the three men decided to offer each other -a family present. That one had been chosen carefully. It wasn't just any present. It was more than that. It actually was the very first thing the three men bought for their home -their first major purchase together. They'd all seen it as more than just a DVD player, it was a symbol of sorts. Something they bought *together*, as a family. That was just one step among lots of others -at least, that's how they saw it. 

 

Simon resumed his reading but his mind was now elsewhere. He closed his eyes and let himself be surrounded by the peace and quiet of the loft, let himself be lulled by Blair's amused or enthusiastic speeches addressing both the TV and his lovers and Jim's quiet replies. He smiled when Blair cheered at some character and decided to watch the film as well. He wouldn't even say anything about the subtitles, Blair would be proud. 

 

He also decided he wanted more physical contact with the rest of the audience and sat on the floor next to Jim, the little nest they'd created the night before all warm and comfy. Jim wiggled to make some room, making Blair move in the process. The young man protested absentmindedly but never looked away from the TV. 

 

The two older men smiled at each other and rolled their eyes. It seemed obvious they would have to wait if they wanted a hot and sweaty Blair sprawled in a more interesting position -or *positions*. Life could be cruel sometimes but what could they do, right? Simon thought he could only do one thing so he sat comfortably and made things more interesting for himself by having as much skin on skin contact with Jim as possible and put his hand on Blair's almost naked thigh, running it up and down the warm skin, his hands disappearing underneath the underwear each time he went up. Jim laughed softly at Simon's blatant attempt at baiting the young man and decided he wanted to play as well. He resumed the same stroking on Blair's belly as before. 

 

They didn't have to wait long before they got a reaction. 

 

"What are you doing, guys?" 

 

"Nothing-" Jim replied innocently. 

 

"Watching the movie -and not complaining about the subtitles, as you can notice." Simon smiled. 

 

"Well" Blair began sweetly, still keeping his gaze on the screen "I'm afraid I have to warn you that your hands just decided to live their lives on their own without telling you because they're busy roaming over my body while you're watching my movie -and not complaining about the subtitles." 

 

By now, Jim was licking Blair's earlobe and smiled knowingly when he smelled his Guide's desire starting to rise. He nipped at the little bit of skin. "And I'm afraid I have to warn you that we don't have any control over our hands and I think they're becoming quite adventurous -as are other parts of our bodies, may I add. Isn't that right, Simon?" 

 

"Definitely. It seems they all want to experiment with some stroking, pinching, squeezing and definitely some penetrating, what do you have to say to that, babe?" Simon whispered huskily. 

 

Blair's answer was half laugh-half moan. He blindly reached for the remote and put the DVD on pause. He went on his knees and turned to face his lovers. His eyes were gleaming with arousal now but also with an affection and love that always warmed the two men. His cheeks were already flushed, his curly hair in the process of becoming even more tousled and he was simply beautiful. Jim took a deep breath and growled. Things were going to get interesting very soon. He reached for Blair and the young man let himself be pressed against the hard bodies of his larger lovers, as always turned on by their sweet but strong hold on him. He almost became limp at their ministrations. He didn't know whose hands were where, it was as if they had a hundred of them running all over his body. He sensed they wanted him to keep still and silent -and again, let himself be manhandled, pushed back against the blankets on the floor, flat on his back, sprawled under them. He would have his turn at touching and licking and squeezing later, he knew. 

 

For now, he wanted his men to have what they wanted and if they wanted him still -writhing and wriggling didn't count of course- and only moaning, that's what they'd have. The hands indeed became more adventurous and he felt a sense of relief when he was stripped of his briefs and sweater and when he felt the now naked bodies of his lovers on his skin. He didn't want any barriers between them. He wanted to feel them over him, on him and soon, he hoped, *in* him. 

Blair was touched and licked, hands caressed his skin and pinched his nipples, he tilted his head in obvious invitation and wasn't denied the kiss he wanted so much. His lips were also licked after being kissed thoroughly, the tongue inside him dancing and teasing. He didn't have to wait long before feeling the same tongue on other places and sighed happily. He heard some chuckles but didn't pay attention. He focused on the feeling his lovers were giving him, taking pleasure in the knowledge he was pleasuring them. Then Jim pinned his arms over his head. 

"Don't move them, babe." He purred, nuzzling and inhaling at Blair's neck. "Don't move them, all right?" 

 

Blair could only nod, his state of arousal was peaking. He loved nothing more than being helpless in front of his lovers and he just hoped they would fuck him soon because he thought he was going to explode from the sensation. He moaned deeper. 

 

Suddenly his whole body arched when a hot and wet mouth deep-throat him. Jim was apparently using all his senses on Blair and he was taking his time bringing his lover off, knowing it was pure torture for him but also that his Guide loved it. Simon loomed over the young man, turned on by the beautiful sight of Blair on the brink of orgasm. He pinched the nipples hard and muffled the sound of the Guide's cry by kissing him. Then Blair was finally breached by Jim's lubed finger, one first and then two and it was more than he could stand. He arched his body, cried out and came in Jim's mouth. 

 

His body spent, he fell back on the blankets, his heart racing and his body covered in sweat. He looked at his lovers who were kissing his flushed skin and letting him wind down for a sec. At the look in their eyes, he knew they weren't finished with him and he couldn't wait for them to take him. He smiled teasingly at them. His arms still pinned over his head, he wiggled to get even more comfortable, then he spread his legs wide and bent them, daring them to fuck him *now*. 

 

Simon chuckled huskily. He stretched his hand and took the lube Jim had left on the floor."Oh yeah, babe, you know we aren't finished with you, right? And you want it bad, don't you? The question is-" the older man looked at Jim, playing with the tube "Who's going first?" 

 

Jim looked back and smiled ferally. "I think I should go first, Simon. You're definitely going to like the show, believe me." 

 

Simon's pupils dilated even more. He sat back on the blankets and motioned at Jim. "By all means, Jim, do it, or should I say, do *him*?" 

 

Both men laughed at that. Then, Jim knelt firmly between Blair's spread thighs. He massaged the bent legs while talking to his Guide. "You're going to be good for Simon, right?" He bent down and nipped at the soft skin on the young man's inner thighs. "You're so hot like this, baby, so hot, I'm going to fuck you deep and hard. That's what you want, right? You're going to be fucked good for your men?" 

 

Blair's deep moan went straight to their cocks and Jim took the lube from Simon. He stretched Blair well first, playing with him, fucking him with his fingers as a rehearsal of what was going to happen very soon with a much bigger part of his anatomy. Blair was writhing constantly, wanting nothing more than to impale himself on the hard cock to accelerate the process. He wanted it and he wanted it *now*. He knew better than to take the lead though and let Jim go at his own pace, knowing Simon was getting off on it as well. Then he felt a second finger and a third and decided to show Jim he was more than ready by pushing a little on the fingers impaling him. Jim chuckles and Simon groans. "Greedy little thing, isn't he? I think it's time you give it to him, Jim." 

 

The Sentinel hummed in agreement. He placed his cock at Blair's entrance and put his hands on the smaller man's hips. He smiled and entered the young man -slowly oh so slowly, Blair moaned in frustration and pleasure. He could feel himself opening to. Jim's cock and it was just so good -he wriggled to try to accelerate the motion but it didn't make his lover go any quicker. He looked pleadingly at Simon and the other man couldn't help it, he bent to him and kissed him, stroking himself. He licked at the almost pouting lips. "Don't worry, babe, Jim will keep his promise. He'll fuck you hard. Won't you, Jim?" He straightened up and kissed Jim too, the 

 

knowledge that the Sentinel was sheathed inside their young lover almost making him come. He pulled back and waited for Jim to move. 

 

He wasn't disappointed. The Sentinel thrust once more and was finally buried to the hilt. Then he pulled back almost completely before plunging deep in one motion. Blair cried out and arched up, still not moving his arms but clenching his fists tightly. He swallowed hard, never breaking eye contact with Jim's face. The older man looked at him, blazing desire reflecting in his eyes and did it again and again -at the third time, Blair's breathing was almost deafening, Simon's own orgasm was not far either. Jim's eyes were closed and he was inhaling the smells of both his lovers, he shuddered at the wonderful scent. He looked back at Blair and began to fuck him faster and harder -the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and harsh breathing were echoed in the room as if nothing else mattered anymore. Simon was stroking himself at the same punishing pace Jim was using, his body so hot he thought he would explode. 

 

Jim knew he was going to come soon but he wanted to do something first. He slowed his pace slightly and put his arms under Blair's upper body. Then he pulled the young man up and against his chest so that his Guide straddled him. Blair groaned at the sensation of the cock going deeper in that new position and circled Jim's neck with his arms, clinging hard. Too spent to really help Jim, he let the older man control the movements. 

 

Simon was the first to come, the beautiful sight of Blair straddling Jim's lap while being fucked by him proved to be too much. He was soon followed by the young man who let his head fall on his Sentinel's shoulder while said Sentinel was still fucking him. Jim slowed the thrusts before laying his Guide down on the blankets again and resumed the thrusting, harder and faster still, until he too, came. He stayed inside his lover for what seemed a long time before finally pulling out. He lay down on Blair's right side while Simon was doing the same on the other. 

 

No one talked for a long time, they all were too spent, too sated, too tired -too happy. They needed their bodies to acknowledge that they'd stopped their furious activity. Then, they looked at each other and kissed each other without a word, the hard and fast giving way to the sweet and slow. 

 

"So" Simon asked, still a little breathless. "Was that another new tradition in the making?" 

 

"Well" Blair answered with a huge smile in his voice "I guess we could call it our new *X*mas tradition? What do you think?" 

 

The three men burst out laughing. Yes, Simon, thought, there was definitely something to say about creating new traditions in one's family. He turned towards his lovers and looked at their beautiful faces. 

 

He wondered if life could get any better. Maybe it could... 

 

Blair turned towards him and kissed him again, smiling lovingly. "Merry Christmas, Si.". Then Jim propped himself on his elbow and bent down to him over his Guide and did the same "Merry Christmas, Simon." 

 

The older man sighed happily "Merry Christmas, lovers." 

 

Then again -maybe it couldn't. 

 

Fini


End file.
